Usuario discusión:Trébol/1
¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Mensajes? ¡Clic aquí para dejarme un mensaje! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Sims Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Salce. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Salce (Discusión) 01:58 1 may 2009 Sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Un wiki significa un proyecto libre, esta hecho para que todo el mundo lo edite. Gracias por corregir las traducciones. Tengo un comentario que hacerte, cuando escribes "sims" ponlo en minúscula porque no es nombre propio salvo que sea el título del juego. Por ejemplo, si dices: "El juego Los Sims 3 saldrá a la venta el día...", ahí sí va con mayúscula. Pero si la frase es: "Esta vez el jugador podrá pasear por la ciudad con sus sims", ahí va con minúscula. :No te preocupes, yo me ocupo del artículo de Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones. Ya no estoy ocupado, era un fin de semana con mucha tarea pero ahora dispongo de tiempo. Me estoy poniendo al día y esta semana va a estar listo el skin personalizado. Voy a pedir en el wiki de creación de logos un logo que destaque más. Participar en Simspedia Hola, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar. Voy a ir respondiendo punto por punto al mensaje que me dejaste para no perderme. xD Artículos de Los Sims Para los artículos de Los Sims me parece que es mejor continuar traduciendo por ahora. Más adelante podremos comenzar con la redacción propia pero quiero que tengamos una base sólida de información porque de momento son solo tres artículos. Plantilla "En obras" y otras La verdad yo no tengo mucha imaginación pero si se te ocurre una forma de hacerla más al estilo Sims no dudes en modificarla. Yo me enteraré en seguida y si algo no me gusta lo discutimos. Sólo te pido que no sea demasiado colorido. Quiero darle a este Wiki un aspecto más minimalista que el que tiene Sims Wiki en inglés. Sims Wiki me resulta demasiado sobrecargado con esos cuadros en celeste y amarillo. Plantilla "Bienvenido" Te doy toda la razón, esta esta bien fea. Lo que sucede es que necesito remodelar toda la portada. Estoy pensando en poner una nueva bienvenida, recuadros de articulo destacado, datos curiosos, videos y una especie de feed que muestre las últimas noticias y al hacerle clic lleve a una pagina "blog". Sin embargo no lo hice todavía porque ahora me estoy concentrando en los artículos de Los Sims. Si tu quieres empezar a mejorar la portada te agradecería mucho. Sólo te pido que seas organizado con las plantillas para que sea fácil entenderlas. Artículos de ayuda En este momento el wiki esta en una etapa en la que mucho se hace con prueba y error. La verdad es que no estamos preparados para recibir muchos usuarios inexpertos, sería un lío el wiki. Por eso no me preocupé mucho por los articulos de ayuda para estos usuarios. Más adelante, cuando el wiki este más organizado voy a empezar a dejar mensajes de publicidad en todos lados y ahí si vamos a necesitar artículos de ayuda para guiar a los usuarios que no saben nada de wikis. Monaco.css Ya tengo casi terminada la piel nueva pero algunos detalles no me terminan de convencer. Si quieres aportar ideas puedes ver como está quedando aquí: http://es.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Los_Sims_3&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom. Creo que si uso esos colores va a hacer falta crear un nuevo logo que destaque más. Dime que piensas. Admin Yo no soy el burócrata del wiki, no tengo los derechos para cambiar de rango a los usuarios. Sólo soy un administrador que se ocupa de todo el wiki porque el burócrata nunca se preocupó por su wiki. Voy a ver como te desempeñas esta semana y si todo va bien me comunicaré con el staff de Wikia para pedir que te den el rango de administrador. Los Sims 2 Lo único que hice fue terminar el infobox y agregar las expansiones. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Faltaría poner los tipos de sims (Controlables, NPC, townies). Cuentale a quien puedas en internet del wiki. Estoy haciendo un userbar para usar en foros, haber si se empieza a meter mas gente. Mensajería instantanea Me gustaría poder contactarte por Messenger. Agrégame, mi e-mail es "salcedoa25(arroba)hotmail.com". Logo Hi Trébol. El logo fue un poco indistinto tan que yo lo hice más agudo, entonces puse un resplandor blanco alrededor de lo hacerlo se destaca más. ¿Lo quiere usted esta manera? Si usted desea algo diferente, permitió que mí saber y veré lo que puedo hacer. English: The logo was a little blurry so I made it sharper, then I put a white glow around it to make it stand out more. Do you like it this way? If you want something different, let me know and I'll see what I can make. JoePlay (talk) 18:02 5 may 2009 (UTC) Simspedia Hola, ya hice el cambio de Sims Wiki a SimsPedia. Espero que sigan trabajando tan bien como hasta ahora :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:57 14 may 2009 (UTC) Rasgos de personalidad De acuerdo, traduciremos el artículo entre los dos, empiezo por los últimos rasgos de la lista para que no estemos traduciendo lo mismo los dos. Los voy a ir editando en tu página de discución, luego tú los agregas al artículo, así no se nos mezcla todo. --Salce 03:42 25 may 2009 (UTC) Traducción oficial La estructura para mostrar los rasgos que usan en sims wiki en inglés es la siguiente: :Nombre del rasgo: "descripción oficial" : *''Aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''Otro aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''etc.'' Me parece que será mejor si dejamos vacía la parte de descripción oficial y la completamos más tarde, cuando tengamos el juego. Así vamos a poder poner la traducción oficial del juego en español. Mi traducción Hoy traduje varios más, queda traducir desde "Bookworm" hasta "Frugal". Borro de tu discución los que ya copiaste en el artículo. Los nuevos los agregué directamente al artículo. Estoy sin Internet Tengo un problema con mi conexión a Internet así que tengo que acceder desde un ciber. Por eso no entré en Simspedia los últimos días. Te aviso para que no pienses que abandoné el proyecto. --Salce 15:50 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Expandiendo el wiki Leí tu mensaje. Yo me ocuparé de las habilidades y los empleos. Tu puedes trabajar en lo que más te interese, no tengo inconveniente mientras no sea ninguna de estas dos cosas. Te puedo sugerir crear artículos sobre necesidades y modificadores de humor (artículos Motive y Moodlet del wiki en inglés). En cuanto a la Ambrosia, nunca logré prepararla pero sé esto: la fruta de la vida se consigue habiendo desarrollado la jardinería al máximo. El pez de la muerte se consigue habiendo desarrollado la habilidad de pesca al máximo. Fusión de Wikias Me encantaria que fucionaramos las wikis para hacer una sola, voy a tratar de que cierren mi SimsPedia y me unire al tuyo. --SebaXL 01:25 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Enobras Buenas. ¡Me alegra que la nueva imagen para la plantilla Enobras te haya gustado! Pensé que había que agregarle un estilo más "sim", así que la edité, y pues yo considero que está bien. También aprovecho para decir que cualquier trabajo gráfico que necesiten yo me ofrezco para realizarlo, he estudiado diseño así que por si se ofrece pues ya saben. ¡Hasta luego! --RomanceQuimico 21:19 27 jul 2009 (UTC) Categorías Jaja... es verdad deberíamos habernos puestos de acuerdo. Mira, yo trato de basarme en la Sims Wiki en inglés. Ellos no usan tantas categorías en cada artículo. Yo considero que, a los fines de organización del wiki, las expansiones también son videojuegos. No nos beneficiaría mucho separarlas porque la mayor parte de la saga Sims está formada por expansiones. Lo que sí creo es que cada expansión debe estar en una categoría correspondiente a su juego base. Por ejemplo, Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos debe ir en al categoría Los Sims 2 ¿Qué te parece? --Salce 22:39 5 ago 2009 (UTC) DJjuanjr Hola Trébol, hace algun tiempo que no hablabamos. Quería agradecerte por ocuparte del tema de DJjuanjr. Ayer yo estaba bastante molesto por una serie de problemas personales (nada grave), por eso fui bastante exagerado con el tema del vandalismo y la ortografía. Parece que después de lo que le dijiste, DJjuanjr está intentando hacer las cosas bien. Yo creí que era otro troll de esos con los que no se puede tratar. Es evidente que tú eres mejor tratando con las personas. Por cierto, lamento no estar participando mucho en el wiki ultimamente, no tengo excusa, voy a tratar de ponerme en marcha con los artículos de las habilidades. Has hecho un gran trabajo con el artículo de los animatrones. Saludos, --Salce 22:32 13 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayudo en las obras de simspedia!colabora! pidanme lo que quieran los ayudo en esa obra es muy dificil y contaran con mi ayuda los ayudare si quereis Trabajen che tengo que haser todo yo para que trabajen y son ustedes los que tienen que hacer todo todo yo tengo que haser para que ustedes lo hagan hagan algo ustedes tengo que aser todo yo --DJjuanjr(Discusion) :Un wiki es un sitio colaborativo, es construído por todos los usuarios. Trébol y yo no estamos obligados a participar más, no somos los dueños del wiki, nuestra función es únicamente administrativa. :Más allá de eso, si te fijas en cambios recientes verás que, desde el 18 de Agosto, Trébol a estado mucho más activo que tú, así que no sé por qué te quejas. :No estoy menospreciando tu trabajo, has hecho un gran aporte, de hecho eres el tercer usuario con más ediciones, pero debés informarte bien antes de recriminar al resto. --Salce 19:14 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Te Digo La Biografia De Homero Lapida mira yo la sace del sims 3 como yo lo tengo dise la biografia del sims 3 con un truco no te lo puedo desir es muy conplicado de eso sace la informacion y gunter lo sace de un video de la biografia de homero lapida--juan es un san 21:37 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Como Hago Mi perfil es muy dificil me ayudan a aserlo no esta para selesionar eso me ayudan--juan es un san 21:39 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Raro no? Julieta capulleto es una parodia a julieta capuleto de (romeo y julieta) y Romeo Monchurresco a romeo montesco y tambien viven en vero y en ellos en villa verona tambien las dos familias estan peleadas y marcurio es matcurio amigo de romeo Si tengo el sims 3 Si lo tengo para que querias saber eh --juan es un san 01:53 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Frenesí de artículos DJuanjr y el nuevo usuario Bethoo están creando artículos de personajes sin parar, con mucho entusiasmo. El problema es que los artículos no incluyen categorías, están muy desprolijos, y no usan la ficha de personajes. Hasta ahora yo dejo que hagan los artículos y voy detrás de ellos corrigiendolos. No tengo problema con corregir los artículos pero el problema es que hacen tantos artículos por día que se me pasan muchos. Entonces me puse a pensar que sería mucho más productivo si les dejamos en su página de discusión una serie de pautas para crear artículos de personajes, que incluyan el uso de la plantilla de "Sim", la prolijidad, y las categorías en las que deben meter cada artículo. Así sus artículos serían de mejor calidad y no tendríamos que corregirlos con tanta urgencia. También deberiamos decirles que se tranquilicen un poco y hagan artículos más cuidadosamente, de esa forma su trabajo será más valioso, pero no sé como decirselos sin que parezca una actitud desagradecida. Basicamente quería pedirte que me ayudarás a escribir el mensaje que le dejaremos a los usuarios porque tu eres mejor para tratar con ellos. --Salce 04:24 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Nose poner parametros no entiendo como haser plantillas cual botones hay que apretar y lo de la prolijidad lo voy a mejorar --juan es un san 20:29 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Yase aser plantillas ya me aprendi a aser plantillas Te digo que hisimos mientras tu no estavas Estabamos hasiendo las familias de las rarezas eh villa verona para terminarlas rapida,Por lo que veo nuevos usuarios an estado ayudando y son perfectos por eso te digo que estamos siendo una maravilla en las simspedia y esta simspedia se esta hasiendo una !WIKIPEDIA! ehmos mejorado mejor desde que nuevos usuarios se integraron creo que ya estaremos listo para mas y mas hasta que los articulos se conviertan en maravilla y la simspedia se convierta en la wiki mas visitada de todo los tiempo con gracias el usuario --juan es un san 14:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Arc.94 Gracias, si la verdad que algo sé de edición y todo eso, porque estaba en el wiki en inglés, y corregía faltas de ortografía y todas esas cosas, y a veces agregaba o completaba artículos, y esas cosas, y no sabía que había uno en castellano :O, pero buen, tampoco se hacer la gran cosa. Y sí, escribo canciones, alguna vez si querés te muestro una, (aunque tengo como 20). Em y no sé que más (?), Gracias! Error Hay un error en la página de Olvido Fantoche, quiero decir, el link está mal, porque dice "Olvida Fantoche". Y no se, se hace una página nueva y se borra esa o hay alguna manera de corregir el link? Cualquier cosa avisame --Arc.94 02:02 26 sep 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 JavaScript No, no se casi nada de JavaScript. En algún momento, cunado tenía una página web, aprendí un poco, solo lo necesario para hacer alguanas cosas, pero eso fue hace más de cuatro años, ya no me acuerdo de nada ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? --Salce 05:32 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Me parece buena idea que los usuarios puedan reportar errores de esta forma. Pero lo que no sé es como agregar una pestaña al lado de donde dice "Vigilar". Hasta donde yo sé, esta barra de tareas es fija, tal vez haya una forma de editarla en el MediaWiki pero no estoy seguro. Voy a investigar un poco. --Salce 15:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Revisé tu pagina de discusión y la de Bola. Por lo que entendí yas existe un botón para reportar un problemas así que no hace falta agregar una pestaña arriba ¿no es así? --Salce 15:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Soy admin Hola, bueno a mi me mandaron a hacer eso los de Wikia, yo solo acato las órdenes, si tienes algún problema comunicate con el staff, me mandaron a poner eso porque varios usuarios se quejaron de problemas en la wiki. Atte...--FanFicPokémon 21:20 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Todo Todo está mal, la interacción, la forma de los artículos, el formato de imágenes descomprimidas,los enlaces recopilatorios, etc. Y no tengo que avisarte nada, soy superior a tí.--FanFicPokémon 22:47 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Habla con Obama si quieres, eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, ya que mande a investigar esta wiki y 12 admins más están vigilando esta wiki y al mínimo desorden lo cierran.--FanFicPokémon 22:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Aviso Me avisaron que tienen un plazo de 72 horas para arreglar todos los problemas que anteriormente nombré.--FanFicPokémon 22:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta No soy tan experto en arreglos de wikis, eso tendrías que preguntarselo a otro admin como Marcos Iber o León Sierra. Yo solo notifico y cierro wikis. --FanFicPokémon 23:02 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo Por su insolencia e irrespetuosidad temo que tendré que bloquearlo por 40 días, y no tiene anda que ver las ediciones, yo no edito, solo aviso. Así que está bloqueado insolente mocoso bueno para nada y esta wiki será cerrada para siempreeeeeee.--FanFicPokémon 23:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) FanFicPokemon este tipo esta demente se cree el superior del mundo mira que te quede claro fanficpokemon no tiene el permiso de faltarle el respeto a los administradores de esta wiki y ustede nisiquiera esta regristado en wikipedia asi que no se haga el superior le quedo claro --juan es un san 17:10 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Conectate a messeneger Conectate a messenger ahora asi hablamos mejor. --Salce 21:27 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Correo Lectronico Si tengo te lo dejo ramiroa(arroba)live.com.ar si quieres agregalo --juan es un san 20:02 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Cuadro leyenda Que tal si creamos un cuadro leyenda para los usuarios que fueron leyendas en simspedia eh que t eparece no es mal idea habla con salce y pensalo --juan es un san 20:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Usuario KyleH quien es este usuario lo eh visto en las paginas de los usuarios quien es ese tal kyleh un administrador Sims Repetidos Gracias Trébol por la ayuda de la página http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_Repetidos . ATTE:Nacho Sims Repetidos II Sí los errores era en la parte de estructura pero ya que me estoy acostumbrando así que bueno gracias igual,veré si para mañana puedo continuar con las otras cosas chau -Nacho- FanFicPokemon Eh visto a este tipo en la wiki del gta disiendo lo mismo me parece qu esta intentando cerrar todas las wikis sin orden y se piensa que es admin hay que haser algo !Eh Vuelto¡ Hola señor Oscar Noe Rodrigez Martinez Soy el hacker kinglung y como eh dejado en la pagina de DJjuanjr le dejare algo usted mire yo soy fanficpokemon y usted deve ser un tonto no te creas que vine a molestarlos yo cierro todas las wikis hasta del señor juan david ruiz mejor conocido como zuirdj usted y algunos ya han visto mi canal y como yose no tengo tanta tolerancia nada mas les digo que esta wiki esta cerrada para siempre mocoso insolente me hubiera echo caso en el otro mensaje ahora adioss --Kinlun124 22:51 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Aceptaada las disculpas los amenazaba por qu eme habian tratado mal como mi usuario les acepto las disculpas y soy un hacker de verdad no miento y lo de canal es de youtube kinlun124channel Acepto Con gusto me unire sere hacker con gusto de esta wiki observare cada dia como estay como peron por usar el usuario de Djjuanjr es que me parecio divertido y use su firma lo borre para que no piensesn que no fue el --Kinlun124 23:53 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Re: JavaScript Según he estado comprobando el código funciona correctamente, si lo pones tal y como está en la página de vikidia, pero no funciona en Monaco, sino en Monobook, vosotros estáis usando la piel de wikia que se llama Monaco, por lo tanto a menos que la cambieis a Monobook que es la de Wikipedia, no veréis los cambios con respecto a reportar problemas. Sin embargo, no entiendo muy bien por qué queréis añadir esa página. Si te fijas, al final de los artículos, abajo, hay una serie de enlaces, uno de ellos sirve para eso mismo, reportar problemas, y los problemas se mandarán a esta página. Desde donde podréis controlar todos esos problemas. Sin duda os será útil, y además, para estar siempre al tanto de los errores que se envían puedes configurar un widget que te permite visualizar la lista de informes de problemas en el lateral, donde quieras ponerlo tú. Con eso os debería bastar sin necesidad de crear una nueva pestaña, pero si quieres puedo intentar hablar Cizagna para ver si se podría poner al lado de la pestaña de editar.--Bola (discusión) 11:25 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Cambiar la piel de Monaco Tenemos que cambiar la piel de Monaco para que ande el codigo y cambiala por la de monobook villa verona Gracias trebol eres muy amable conmigo una duda borre sin querer villa verona y ahora me gustaria recuperarla Vandalismo Nose se te has dado cuenta de que personas (la mayoria anónimas) han eliminado, vandalisado el contenido de la wiki. Un ejemplo es mi pagina de usuario que fue editada por Charitwo y un anonimo me borro todo (Por suerte existe la herramienta deshacer). Espero que puedas arreglar estos problemas SebaXL 00:37 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola, Trébol, la Plantilla:Firma nos servirá para firmar por alguien que no firmó una discusión.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:49 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Helper Hola, Trébol, aclaro que yo solo soy administrador de Literatura Wiki, y no "helper" oficial de wikia, nuestros amigos helpers del idioma español son: Bola y Cizagna. Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:02 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuarios y renombrar páginas. Hola Trébol soy Nacho,tengo 2 dudas: 1)Vi que vos (me parece que vos o no sé no importa)alguien renombró una página la de Olvida Fantoche por Olvido Fantoche , la cosa es que quiero renombrar una que quedó mal. 2)Vi algo sobre personas que borran cosas sin estar registradas.¿Se podrá hacer que para la edición de páginas se tenga que estar registrado? Gracias. Elviralapida 20:33 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuarios y renombrar páginas. Hola Trébol soy Nacho,tengo 2 dudas: 1)Vi que vos (me parece que vos o no sé no importa)alguien renombró una página la de Olvida Fantoche por Olvido Fantoche , la cosa es que quiero renombrar una que quedó mal. 2)Vi algo sobre personas que borran cosas sin estar registradas.¿Se podrá hacer que para la edición de páginas se tenga que estar registrado? Gracias. Elviralapida 20:33 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores Hola, hoy se me ocurrió que, como en el wiki en inglés hay páginas de historias de los jugadores, acá también podíamos hacer de esas, pero como yo acá ni pincho ni corto te pregunto a vos a ver qué te parece. Si te parece bien, yo no tengo problema en hacerlas, o ayudar a hacerlas ee. Saludos, --Arc.94 23:45 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 por que por que cuando resucitas a ciertas personas se corrompen.- , ese IP viene de Madrid (España). ayudaaaaaaaa como resucito a la personas ahi algun truco me podeis decirr algo.- Inusuales Trébol soy Nacho ya terminé con el artículo de Inusuales así gracias por los retoques que le has dado :) ,ah me olvidaba es Cassandra o Casandra Lápida por los artículos cre que es con una sóls S ,chau Elviralapida 18:36 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Artículos solicitados Y... ¿Cuales son los nuevos artículos solicitados? Hace tiempo que no se actualiza y yo no he trabajado en la Simspedia por lo mismo, me gustaria que ahora los nuevos artículos solicitados sean ampliar o crear las ciudades o barrios de los Sims. Sun-Sun =D SebaXL 01:17 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Por que y como Tengo uuna enorme duda ¿por que hay sims que se puede resucitar y otros no? y ¿como se resucitan? Cuadro de Honor ¿sigues haciendo el cuadro de honor? Si tu respuesta es sis, te pediría que me tomaras en cuenta, no es por nada, pero tendrías que tomar en cuenta a los usuarios que aparecen en Comunidad>Usuarios Destacados Gracias, y sun sun --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 13:55 10 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Plantillas? Sims historias de la vida Trébol soy Nacho una duda:Recién terminé de crear Elsa Silvas es una sim de Cuatro Esquinas con el juego Sims Historias de la Vida en la plantilla me sale sims 2 hay alguna forma para que aparezca: Historias de la Vida- Elviralapida 22:17 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores 2 Hola, soy yo otra vez, y sí, por el mismo tema, de las páginas de historias de los jugadores con cada sim, quería saber qué onda con eso, porque me dijiste que ibas a ver, y no sé... Aclaro que no es de pesado, pero como hace varios días que no entro me pone un poco nervioso que no me digan nada. Si no me podes contestar no te hagas problema, solo que estoy un poco impaciente. --Arc.94 01:53 15 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 No sé La verdad no se, yo tampoco estoy mucho, tuve prueba de matematica (me saque un 10, asi que valio la pena; es el milagro del año), tuve que cuidar a mis gatitos (los cuales nacieron ayer)porque la madre es medio estúpida (en realidad, estúpida y media) y otras cosas y no pude estar mucho. Igual supongo que no hay ningún problema, hasta donde yo se... Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes, que no tengas ningún problema y puedas volver pronto, --Arc.94 03:01 24 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Juegos de Jugadores Hola ,el título digamos que no es muy coherente...pero lo dejo así no se me ocurre otra manera... Mi idea es de saber quien/es tiene/n distintos juegos para tener en cuenta la ayuda que podría dar cada jugador. Por ejemplo yo tengo el Sims Historias de Náufragos y podría ayudar en algún artículo. La cosa es de hacer en la página de usuario,una ficha técnica de cada uno. Chau Elviralapida 22:10 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Casandra Lápida Hola, ya sé que no estás, (porque sino me hubieras dejado un comentario en mi página de discusión por algo importante que pasaba hoy, ejem, bue quien se creía que era), pero dejo este mensaje para avisar que, todas las veces que escribieron Cassandra Lápida estaba mal, porque es Casandra Lápida (con una sola S), yo no lo había cambiado porque no estaba seguro, pero ayer me fijé y vi que es Casandra Lápida (en mi juego en realidad es Casandra Soñador, porque la terminé casando con Tristán, y tienen una hijita bebé que se llama Sofía, pero me estoy yendo de tema). Así que lo voy a cambiar en todas las páginas que encuentre, y voy a cambiar su página. No sé, era nada más para avisarte. Y también pasa algo parecido con Lila Reclutas, cuyo apellido materno es Vandarren, y lo vi varias veces escrito como Vandarrien. Arreglé lo que pude... Bueno, mejor me voy a hacerlo, ya que no fui a computación... Saludos, --Arc.94 19:43 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Rasgos de personalidad Soy yo otra vez (bueno, cuando no era, soy re pesado, ya se). Esta vez, quería saber... ¿los rasgos de personalidad no deberían ir en orden alfabético? Ya sé que está traducido del wiki en inglés, pero a mi me parece más organizado en orden alfabético, no sé... igual si en el juego está así todo bien (aunque tengo el CD, por alguna razón no se instala, me manda que hay un error cíclico y borra una parte y la empieza otra vez), yo sólo quería saber. Si te parece bien (o no) decime, cuando puedas, Saludos, --Arc.94 16:57 3 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 ¡Gracias! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por la torta, no importa que no hayas estado el lunes, no te hagas problema. Segundo, me sorprendí mucho (gratamente) de ser reversor, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Y sí, lo mejor sería hacer una votación, porque sino va a ser un despiole total (iba a decir otra cosa pero no la puedo poner acá) También se me había ocurrido (otra de mis ideas, parece que no soy tan inútil) que en la página de inicio podríamos hacer una encuesta, que cambie semanalmente (sería diariamente si fuéramos unos cuantos más, pero bueno), como por ejemplo: ¿Qué te parece que le pasó a Elvira Lápida? (a, fue abducida por extraterrestres, b, fue asesinada, c, se escapo cn un amante, y cosas asi), o ¿Cuál es tu familia preferida?, o ¿Ángela o Lili Gentil? (ésta última sería para averiguar si de verdad hay alguien que prefiera a Ángela xD). No sé, así parece algo más "interactivo" (no sé cual palabra sería mejor, así que pongo esa), que nada más un montón de información. No sé si Elviralapida te dijo algo, pero se le había ocurrido de averiguar los juegos y expansiones de los Sims que tiene cada usuario, así nos pueden ayudar con ésas (y encargarles los artículos). Porque, por ejemplo, yo tengo todas las expansiones y paquetes de accesorios, pero tardaría mil años en buscar todos los ancestros y eso, y acordármelos y buscar imágenes y fijarme los signos y todo eso. Y de los otros Sims no tengo nada, así como de Historias de la Vida, etc. Me parece una buena idea, la verdad. Bueno, me maté escribiendo :|, me voy que mañana tengo colegio y si no no me puedo levantar (lo bueno de mañana es que no tenemos educación física porque los que juegan bien se fueron a un torneo =D y obviamente no soy uno de ellos). Así que saludos, suerte, etc. (?) --Arc.94 04:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Divertido por naturaleza Ya sé, es mi naturaleza (H) (?), no es algo heredado, es mío propio, jajaja. Mañana es viernes, al fin diría en otros casos, pero tengo prueba de matemática, y de contabilidad. En contabilidad me voy a copiar (6), pero en matemática no sé... igual creo que algo entiendo, pero me tengo que sacar minimo un 8 o me la llevo... Y el problema no es que yo no juegue bien en la clase de ed. física, el problema es que ni juego... todos tienen de 9 para arriba y yo tengo seis, el profe me aprueba para no verme en diciembre xD. Bueno, que tenía que ver con el wiki :|, pasa que te iba a decir algo y me olvidé mal. Empecé a hacer una canción... No, no, basta, voy a seguir con el hilo de mis pensamientos. Em... quiero cantar, NO BASTA. (Bueno, parece un monólogo) Aguantá un cacho que voy a aclarar mis ideas y vuelvo... (dos minutos más tarde) Aclarar mis ideas significó en este caso ir a buscar el mantecol que me dio el otro dia mi abuela y la decimoctava botella de agua (si me vieras ahora, verias que estoy rodeado de botellas de agua vacias) Ahora me acordé... tendríamos que hacer, como Elviralapida hizo con Las Rarezas, una lista de los sims para ver si tenemos los articulos o no... igual en este momento no es tan urgente porque estamos concentrados en Las Rarezas, pero para cuando terminemos... Hoy se murió Obrero de Polinación nº 9 en mi juego, dejando a 7 hijos sin padre (?), no basta. Bueno, mandame algo que hacer, no sé, siento esa necesidad de hacer algo y no tengo nada (así me ves, monologando acá). Es que la gata se empezó a hacer cargo de su gatito, es decir mi hijo adoptivo (?), y no tengo nada más que hacer. (ya sé que debería estar estudiando, pero igual me va a ir bien) Sin otro particular, los saluda atentamente --Arc.94 02:51 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Mudanza Al fin me acordé qué iba decirte (después de bañarme). Aproximadamente entre los días 10 y 25 de noviembre (no estoy muy seguro, puede ser menos o más) no voy a estar, porque me tengo que mudar (algún día que no tenga nada que hacer te cuento toda la historia detrás), para el día 15 tengo que dejar mi casa vacía. Además, no sé cuánto va a tardar que me pongan internet en la casa nueva, donde voy a poner la pc, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Igual seguro consigo la manera de conectarme, pero no va a ser tan seguido como quisiera. Cualquier cosa les aviso. A propósito, ¿todavía no sabés nada de Salce? Parece como si se hubiera ido a Laos a plantar margaritas y exportarlas a Swazilandia (bien ahí con Geografía eh). Bueno, me estoy yendo, me lleva la corriente, adiós, adiós... Como dice una canción, Ya me voy, ya me fui --Arc.94 04:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Propuesta Hola Trébol! Hace dos semanas te envíe un email y no contestaste. Creí que no contestabas porque no habías tenido tiempo de leerlo, pero después de tanto tiempo supongo que el email nunca te llegó. Basicamente quería proponerte que tú te conviertas en el Burócrata de Simspedia, te lo mereces mas que yo y has trabajado mucho más que yo, al menos durante los últimos tres meses. Me gustaría hablar con vos por messenger en algún momento, pero nunca coincidimos en horarios. De todas formas puedes responderme por la página de discusión. A penas reciba tu respuestá te subiré el rango a Burócrata. Yo quedaría solo como administrador, tendriamos que hablar con Zuirdj para que me baje el rango. Seguiré inactivo hasta comienzos de diciembre. Luego trataré de retomar mi actividad en el wiki, pero sinceramente no estoy muy interesado en Los Sims ultimamente, ya veremos si logro disfrutar del wiki como lo hacía antes. --Salce 21:21 6 nov 2009 (UTC) :Hola Trébol, ya te subí el rango a burócrata. Los cambios con respecto a sysop son: :* No estás afectado por límites de frecuencia. :* Puede agregar usuarios al grupo Burócratas, pero luego no podrás sacarlos de ese grupo. :* Puede sacar usuarios del grupo Administradores. :Lo he pensado y supongo que puedo seguir siendo un burócrata yo también, al menos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, deberías cambiar en el mediawiki el mensaje de bienvenida para los nuevos usuarios, para que aparezca firmado por vos. Así ante cualquier duda los nuevos usuarios van a recurrir a vos y no a mí. --Salce 15:31 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Sí, planeo volver a participar en Simspedia a partir de Diciembre. --Salce 16:50 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Mudanza 2 Por lo que veo, volvió el que se fue a Laos, :O. No, basta, ya empiezo otra vez. ¿Viste que te conté que me mudaba en estos días? Bueno, parece que no en estos días, no sé cuando, es que es un lío para comprar la otra casa, no saben cuando firman el boleto de compra (en mis quince años de vida, recién me entero que para comprar una casa había algo que se llamaba boleto de compra), y un montón de cosas. Ahora que volví a la normalidad, si tuviera un pco de decencia, tendría que borrar el otro comentario, es que empiezo a divagar y después no paro, así que perdón a todos los que pudo ofender, y perdón a mi mismo (?). (Ahora se le ocurría venir con la cola entre las patas, después de un monológo de 4837 renglones) PD: Felicitaciones, vas a ser burócrata :O PD2: Hoy cumplo dos meses de haberme registrado :Ö Saludos, --Arc.94 05:48 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Juegos de Jugadores Me da igual como lo hagan,hacelo como a vos o a los demás les gusten :) . Eso gracias Elviralapida 13:45 7 nov 2009 (UTC) P.D Sims Historias de Náufragos Haces unos días le mandé un mensaje a SebaXL (Como sea xD) para ver si me podía ayudar con las plantillas del juego. Los Barrios son: *Tras el Naufragio y sin Compromiso. *Isla Kieromami. Gracias Elviralapida 13:52 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores nº 584 y medio Hola, quería saber... ¿Ya organizaste las páginas de historias de los jugadores? Porque recién puse página aleatoria para ver con qué sims jugaba hoy (como si fuera un dado xD), y vi varias páginas, no sé... PD: Soñé que me secuestraba el fantasma de OP9 y me tiraba al fondo del mar. (Jajaja, me remuerde la conciencia por haberlo matado, pero no lo voy a resucitar) Bueno, me fui, Saludos, --Arc.94 16:49 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Ya voté Sí, ya voté, porque estoy en todas (H) :P. Jajaja, saludos. --Arc.94 05:55 8 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Artículos Solicitados II ¡Hola Trébol!, respecto a los artículos solicitados creo que ya es hora de actualizarlos (denuevo ¬¬). Bueno, eso es todo (xD) SunSun! SebaXL 21:57 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Votación, nº1 (A) Hola, adivina quien es? El usuario más molesto de Simspedia OTRA VEZ! :O. Digo no, ¿no deberíamos poner un link de la votación en la Portada o algún lugar que lo vean todos? Porque por ahora no votó casi nadie... ¿O somos tan poquitos? Capaz me dio esa impresion porque trabajamos taaaaaaaaaaaaan bien... (?) Bueno, eso fue todo amigos (?) (musiquita de Bugs Bunny) (? Saludos, --Arc.94 17:29 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Pocos, pero los mejores "Nosotros, una banda pequeña, pero creyente, derrotaremos a la multitud de infieles" (?) Jajaja, somos la wiki qe sopapea a todas las wikis (H) (jajaja, como la propaganda de mamá Luchetti, fijate en youtube, pone la "la sopa que sopapea a todas las sopas". Bueno, al margen, no me parece mala la idea, así se enteran por lo menos, y capaz que alguien que esté mirando la wiki de casualidad dice "eh, yo quiero participar" y entra a la votación y se encuentra que tiene que estar registrado y haber editado 5 veces, etc, (?) y tenemos un nuevo miembro (?). Jajajaj, no sirvo yo para publicista, (igual nunca quise ni nunca querré serlo). Bueno, ya me voy, ya me fui, yeah, Ay, que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy, será mejor así, Ya me voy, Ya me fui, yeah, yeah, yeah, es mejor así Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (8) Faa, se ponía a cantar esa canción :| Bueno ahora sí Saludos, --Arc.94 23:12 9 nov 2009 (UTC) No sé, Sí, sí, votemos para elegir las reglas (?). No, no, era un chiste. (Bueno, era todo sí, sí, no, no). Igual creo que hasta daría para democracia directa :| somos con suerte siete (digo con suerte porque hay 3 que se re fueron, ejem, ejem) No sé a que viene esto, la verdad (?) a contestar lo que me habías escrito antes. Quiero cantar una canción, quiero escuchar Paramore. (?) Ahora me acordé (?), ¿hay algún artículo de embarazo, mellizos o gemelos? Así lo hago, que tengo como 43295493 fotos de gemelos, mellizos y embarazadas/os xD. Bueno, no sé. Me fui a escuchar Paramore, Saludos, --Arc.94 22:21 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Que suerte que sepas porque yo sigo sin saber (?) Antes que nada, me enojé porque me hiciste acordar a mi profesora de lengua con lo de doble negación, la odio, tiene los dientes verde fluo :| y encima sonrie todo el tiempo, te mira, te sonrie y te dice: Tenés un uno, con una expresión de impasibilidad que te da ganas de pegarle tres patadas y meterla en los Sims y hacerle caer un satélite encima y después resucitarla y hacerla morir comida por las moscas, y resucitarla y matarla todas las veces posibles. JAJAJA, era re psicopata el pibe viste. Pero me desenojé porque me hiciste saber que no soy el único que hace embarazar a sims varones de otros sims varones, muajajaja (?), es que odio que adopten, no por los bebés, es que a veces te vienen tan feos :| y tenes que esperar hasta que esten en la universidad para cambiarles la cara. Hoy embaracé a Nervioso de Pascualín, porque están comprometidos y Nervioso adopto a un bebé llamado Bartolo (yo pensé que lo iba a adoptar por los dos, pero no), entonces como no los quiero casar, lo embaracé :) (después de mudar a Lucas y la hija, y a Gumersindo, la esposa y la hija). Bueno, basta. Volviendo al tema (volviendo?) mañana hago los artículos. Al de ñiqui ñiqui, le pongo ñiqui ñiqui, porque chaca chaca queda re danza de la lluvia (?) :| jajajajaja. Y al de gemelos y mellizos le voy a poner fotos de mis sims, (va a estar la esposa de Gumersindo, y la esposa del General Ring Ring de mi juego, que son gemelas, y capaz a las hijas del General, que también son gemelas). The End (?) Saludos, --Arc.94 03:57 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Volvi bueno digo que vuelvo ya que no tenia tiempo nesesario pero ahora estare mas atento a todo la lastima es que no tengo le juego de historia de naufragos por lo que no podre haser ningun personaje de eso asi que bueno pero igual preparame algo que lo ago adioses trebol--juan es un san 20:25 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Gemelos, mellizos, trillizos, embarazo, (andá yendo a comprar biberones) Hola, soy yo OTRA VEZ, (me apropié de tu página de discusión xD). El tema es que, ahora que estoy haciendo los artículos de gemelos, mellizos, etc, me parece que deberíamos hacer uno solo (Embarazo), que contenga Embarazo múltiple, y adentro de esa categoría, mellizos, trillizos, y gemelos (hasta donde sé no hay trigemelos en los sims, en la vida real sí, lo vi para biología), porque sino me da la impresión que quedaría muy repetitivo. Ya hice el de genética (no sé si ese te dije que lo iba a hacer). Hoy tuve día larguísimo, prueba con Michelón (jajajaja, es la profesora de taller administrativo contable), y después educación física (en la cual me senté a un costado y definitivamente no hice nada), y después ir a buscar a mi hermano, así que estoy cansadísimo, así que tratá de dejar la respuesta lo antes posible, si querés los artículos para hoy :). Saludos, --Arc.94 21:24 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Teorías ¿No deberían las páginas de teorías tener el mismo formato que las de historia? Porque no es que sean lo mismo, pero son lo mismo (?) Bueno, quien lo entendía, lo que quiero decir es que entrarían como en la misma categoría. Hablando de todo un poco, no me había enojado de verdad (?) y cuando dije el usuario más molesto no me refería a que yo estuviera molesto, si no a que yo soy molesto. (?) Bueno, recién ahora se acordaba :| es que hoy me puse a pensar sobre eso en educación física, y digo: se lo tengo que decir, a ver si piensa que soy un amargado. (?) Bueno, es que ya te dije, no hago nada en la hora, y me pongo a divagar. Saludos --Arc.94 22:56 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Como siempre yo preveo todo (H) Hola, es Arc.94. (?). Bueno, como dice el título, yo preveo todo, porque cuando recién lei el mensaje que dejó en tu discusión, ya fui a dejarle una bienvenida, aunque no exactamente el tipo de bienvenida de siempre, si no una bienvenida en la que ya le encargaba que buscara cosas, pobre pibe, y que votara. Porque como yo vi que ya tenía bastantes colaboraciones y un historial de discusión bastante largo, pensé que no había que darle esa bienvenida. (Pará un cacho, guacho, que capaz son distintas bienvenidas de las que hablamos), así que le dejé eso. Ahora me siento culpable, capaz que tiene otras cosas que hacer y empezó a hacer eso por mi culpa (faa, quien se creía que era, Mahoma en tanga). Bueno, después contame detalles de tu locura, pero en msn, platei.-(arroba)hotmail.com (?), porque acá divago con demasiada facilidad. (En todos lados divago con facilidad, pero no quiero divagar acá porque si empiezo demasiado con el divague me van a echar (?)), y admiro tu capacidad para no divagar tanto como yo divago (la tenía con el verbo divagar). Allá en México qué hora es? :| si acá son las 12 (acá es Argentina, por si no lo habías notado). Bueno, ya está por hoy, me mande como 348701 renglones de teorías acerca de la desaparición de Elvira Lápida en el wiki en inglés (sentí esa necesidad de escribir algo, y para no hacer algo que tenga que modificar acá lo escribí allá), pero es largo como el testamento de la abuela de Pedro :| (Pedro es un compañero mío que tiene doce hermanos, y a juzgar por como es la familia, debe también tener manadas de tíos y primos). Bueno, en fin, I'm gone, I'm going, (8), Tenés que escuchar esa canción, se llama I'm gone, I'm going y es de Lesley Roy (no la conoce ni la que cuidaba el orfanato a esa, pero la canción está buena). El Plateado se fue. Saludos, --Arc.94 04:51 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Sí, sí, es argentino, pero todas las veces que ví que escribia algo estaba en neutro... eso es lo que mas me revienta de esta Simspedia, el tener que escribir en neutro ¬¬, todo porque son bastantes más los que hablan en neutro que en porteño. (Porque acá encima no hablamos todos igual). Cambiando de tema, creo que la hora la dejé, no sé. Igual suponete que allá fueran las 0.00. Hoy empecé y terminé la historia de Los Sims Historias de Náufragos (?) que tenia que ver, pero puedo empezar a hacer articulos ahora. Igual tengo un problema con la pantalla de los barrios, que se ve ESPANTOSA. Pero bueno, bueno... (?) Platei se quedó sin palabras, porque se escaparon a vivir a Laos, así que se va :) Saludos, --Arc.94 02:35 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Obviamente Si ya sé, yo hablo como quiero, pero para los artículos decía :P, ahí sí que hay que hacerlos en neutro porque es como una enciclopedia. (faa, descubrió América el pibe) ¿Otra cosa, vos no tenés idea de los Sims Historias de Náufragos no? Porque en el modo barrio no se ve ¬¬, va se ve pero de manera horrible. Bueno, me fui, --Arc.94 20:36 14 nov 2009 (UTC) No fue Colón! 1, Colón no descubrió nada, los vikingos descubrieron América, lo único que hizo él fue venir y decir que estas tierras le pertenecían al nariz levantada que le mete cuernos a la esposa el rey (?) y trató de hacerse el colonizador y los indígenas lo mandaron a la... 2, No, no me parece PARA NADA extender la votación porque para que voten todos los usuarios habría que esperarlos hasta Navidad... del año 3010. 3, Homero no va a incendiar la casa, no es tan loquito (creo), lo que pudo haber hecho es un experimento psicópata con Cornelia. (?) Jajaja, y Cornelia quería otro bebé, pero al ver que Homero le salió Científico loco prefirió adoptar a Hécuba y Menelao (?). 4, ¿A dónde se va a ir de vacaciones si es noviembre? :| 5, Hoy me conecté 2 minutos al msn, y entendí porque no ponés nombre real en tu página de usuario :P 6, Quiero adoptar una hiena y no puedo (?) 7, Terminé de divagar 8, Me voy, 9, Saludos, 10, --Arc.94 04:37 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Del uno al diez, otra vez, con dos más, para... (bueno no sé como seguir la rima así que queda así) 1, El de la nariz estirada era el rey, y no me importa la versión oficial, es un tarado Colón :Ñ 2, Sí, ya puse mi historia de Juan Tenorio, la tenés que ver xD 3, ¿Qué hizo Homero? :| 4, Probablemente sí :P 5, Porque es nombre de viejardo :P (sin ofender) 6, La hiena era en Los Sims: Historias de Náufragos, no una en serio ¬¬ Para eso tengo a mi hermana :P, 7, No digas que no divagás porque nos haces sentir divagueros (?) a los que sí divagamos (?) 8, No, no, todavía no me voy, muajaja (?), 9, ¿Qué habra pasado con Hécuba y Menelao en Los Sims 2? Homero hizo un experimento de electricidad con ellos, y terminaron como Langosta termidor quemada :| 10, Me fui, no se a que pero me fui, 11, Saludos, 12, --Arc.94 18:31 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores, el ultimo si Dios quiere Bueno, es que yo no sabía como hacerlo :( pero ya aprendi, :O Che, che, volvemos a las historias de los jugadores, (?), 1, Me parece que el máximo de imágenes deberia ser de 5, como muchisimo de 10. 2, Como ya terminó la votación, podrías borrar los links de todas las páginas :P Terminé con Historias de los jugadores :D, ahora, 3, ¿Cuando vas a poner lo que hizo Homero? Me muero de la curiosidad :| 4, Ayer resucite a Jessica Ebadi y Nerea Garrido (mejor dicho las resucito Ofelia, que trabaja en Paranormal), y Jessica tuvo un bebé con Pancracio Fiambre y Nerea con Archibaldo Fantoche :F y ya se como voy a seguir la historia, muajajaja (?) (aclaro que a Archi y a Pancra no los pude resucitar, asi que use el boolProp, sabés como los puedo resucitar? Si es con SimPE ni te molestes porque es como mongol básico para mi :|, o molestate demasiado y haceme una guia basica, jajaja) 5, Hoy tuve educacion fisica. Plomo total. Aburrición Imperial. Como siempre. 6, ¿No le podemos encargar a alguien hacer todas las páginas de teorías? :P, porque sin ofender, no están haciendo absolutamente nada :|. Creo que quedamos solo vos y yo :O. 7, Hice el artículo de embarazo, pero me quedó horrible :) 8, Tengo muchas ganas de cantar You belong with me. 9, Así que me voy a practicar mis dotes musicales, así algún día me ves en MTV: World Stage después de Skins, los viernes a las 22, en MTV. Bah, ahora que lo pienso no sé si el horario de MTV es el mismo alla que aca, pero aca es así :) 10, Au revoir, petit omelette (?) JAJAJAJA, cualquier cosa se mandaba en frances, 11,--Arc.94 20:41 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Ahora entiendo lo que hizo Homero... es horrible que tus propios sims se te subleven, xD. Igual separar a Homero de Elvira es como separar... (varios minutos mas tarde) (?) bueno, como separar algo inseparable. Em nose :| tengo hambre, quiero langosta (?) no mentira, quiero paella :) pero también quiero sims, asi que me fui, --Arc.94 23:43 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Recién me doy cuenta que el otro mensaje lo dejé en mi propia página :| JAJAJA, soy re estúpido. (No sé qué es tan gracioso, la verdad) Bueno, ahora si me fui --Arc.94 23:45 17 nov 2009 (UTC) SimPE 1, El SimPE, de manera idealista, es un archivo que te ayuda a arreglar errores, a cambiar recuerdos, y a hacer nuevos archivos. De manera realista, es una porquería con patas :), es un lío, hay que buscar 4053094689306 sólo para cambiar una letra (obviamente que yo no pude cambiar ni un punto). Voy a matar a los que dicen cosas como "se saca el recuerdo de I am dead token y se destilda la opcion unknown y se selecciona la de person" porque para empezar no hay ni un infintesimal de verdad ahi, hay 437681 millones de cosas que tardan 3258 horas en cargarse (por lo menos a mi) y que probablemente no son las que estas buscando, y por supuesto no estan las opciones de sacar un recuerdo o cambiar el estado de una persona de la nada. No se si están ni siquiera porque ya me cansó y lo eliminé :). Igual hay algunos sims que si se los puede resucitar sin el SimPE (Dora Soñador, Nerea Garrido, Jessica Ebadi, los Lucero, etc), con el Resucitonomitrón o la lámpara del Genio. 2, Me cansé de escribir (se habia mandado alto testamento en el 1) 3, Supuestamente me tendrías que haber dicho "No, para nada, quedó muy bien el artículo del embarazo", para levantarme el autoestima ¬¬. 4, Nunca cantás? :| Yo siempre canto, lo único que me falta son tres taraditos atrás mío que toquen instrumentos y ya voy después de Skins (H) (?) 5, :O 6, Parece que también en la clase de inglés te aburrís :P Sería "Greetings and goodbye". Yo nací hablando inglés (?) bue, no es para tanto, pero la mitad del tiempo pienso en inglés :| y mis canciones son en inglés. Y hasta el año pasado mi nota en inglés era de 9 para arriba (este año no porque mi profesora es una vieja amargada que me odia). 7, Entiendo que el francés sea difícil, pero hubieras tratado en ruso o alemán, hasta danés (?) y si no te quedaba el portugués que más fácil imposible, es como el gallego o el catalán. 8, Soy la única persona que conozco que puede pronunciar apellidos raros rusos y alemanes sin trabarse ni decirlos mal y ningun error y sin tener que pensar :| tengo una facilidad impresionante. Por ejemplo, tratá de pronunciar "Schlotthäuer". Es difícil para todos menos para mí (y obviamente para los que llevan ese apellido o hablan alemán) 9, Vino la idiota de mi hermana y me olvidé de lo que te iba a decir e.e 10, So here I go, I'm gone, I'm going (8) 11, Es verdad, por algo son Homero y Elvira, es amor verdadero (? 12, No sé que decir :) así que hago silencio. 13, Bueno, se lo tomaba muy literal xD 14, Ah sí, me acordé lo que iba a decirte, que no comenté antes porque estoy viciado con Planetacurioso.com, es adictivo, no terminás nunca 15, Me fui, 16, Dejando el número de ítems más largo hasta ahora :F 17, Saludos 18, --Arc.94 18:06 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Querés palabra larga? Ya vas a ver... 1, Bon Soir, Buona Sera, Buenas noches. (?) 2, Jajajaj no, no sé, me dan miedo :( (?) si me bajo uno recomendamelo vos (?) (obviamente para resucitar) 3, ¬¬ 4, 5, 6, Jajaja, re hdp la vieja. A mi me hacia eso la de musica de primaria, enseñaba solo a un correntino y una coreana, y los demas no aprendiamos nada. 7, ¿Para que te va a servir el latín en el mundo? (?) ¿Vas a ser Papa? :O. ¿Y tus primas que saben japones son medio japonesas? (?) Porque sino es re al pedo... yo tengo un amigo que fue a aprender chino, en vez de inglés, francés, italiano, o alemán. Y portugués no es necesario saber, en Brasil te entienden igual (no sé si en Portugal también, pero en Brasil seguro). 8, Pronunciate Hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia :F 9, Si es alemana, lo más común es que sepa alemán :F, igual no es tan dificil, no se porque a la gente le cuesta tanto. 10, Es lo más esa canción, escuchala y decime que te parece. Y que sería exactamente "Ciencias"? Biología? 11, Ah, me olvide de lo de tu hermana. Yo no tengo una hermana, tengo dos :F, y un hermano también, los tres más chicos. Tu hermana es más grande o más chica? 12, Seguramente, porque que se casaran con distintas personas es como si el mundo fuera plano (?) 13, Eso era, de mi vicio con Planetacurioso.com 14, Hay una brasileña, negra, que tiene 5 hijos, y 3 son albinos :| y sus otros hijos y el marido también son negros :| 15, Hay otro de una señora que llamó al 911... PORQUE MC DONALDS NO TENÍA MCNUGGETS! JAJAJAJA, 16, Otro de una señora rusa que es magnética, y otro de una foto de una serpiente que se comió una oveja embarazada. 17, QUIERO CANTAR, QUIERO MOSTRARLE AL MUNDO MI TALENTO (?) 18, Si yo fuera un sim tendría aspiraciones de familia (?) y segundas aspiraciones de popularidad. 19, Voy a escuchar MetroStation :F 20, O Boys Like Girls 21, O Paramore 22, O The Veronicas. ¿Viste que tienen un tema en los Sims 2? When it all falls apart..., y Katy Perry también, Hot N Cold. 23, Yo no dije que era el que más tenía, yo dije el que más tenía POR AHORA. Ejem, ejem. 25, Voy a escuchar Don't trust me de 3OH!3 (buscate un nombre complicado para una banda) 26, Y ya no sé que más 27, Estuve como una hora acá, xD 28, No te pasa que te tenés que fijar en lo que dije yo y lo que dijiste vos para no perderte y poner cualquier cosa? :P 29, Se va la vigesimonovena (? 30, Lee mi historia de Claudia López, está en las historias de los jugadores de dicho sim (? 31, Bueno, me voy y no te superé, te RE superé :F 32, Saludos, 33, --Arc.94 00:19 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Reina Salomón. El Reina Salomón no es un sim prefabricado, es un barco naufragado (?) Inactivo :P ¡Hola Trébol!, como veras no he estado muy activo, es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y los dias anteriores tuvimos que prepararlo y bla, bla, bla... ademas, he tenido como 4 pruebas (una coef. 2 y las otras normales) y estudiando como loco (me fue biien :P) bueno, tu ya sabes. Volvere como el lunes, bueno.... SunSun ! --SebaXL 16:18 19 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Hoy se lanzo Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, HA DESCARGARLO COMPRARLO !!! Páginas dobles Hola!, no me contestaste ¬¬ Bueno, no importa, el tema ahora es que hay como ochocientas mil páginas repetidas, incluso a veces más que dobles, del mismo sim. Por ejemplo, de Obrero de Polinación Pérez, hay mínimo 4. Y es de Polinación, y no la entienden y la pasaron por quincuajésima vez a Polinización. "Obrero de Polinización nº9" no existe, creo que ni entra en la línea de nombre :|. Apostaría mil dólares (diría pesos, pero los pesos de acá son diferentes a los de allá, los de acá son más caros (H) :P) a que es de Polinación. También hay varias de Cristal del Valle (una que está escrita que da miedo; encima descubrí que es Cristal Valle), y de Nervioso Del Todo y de la familia Del Moho, porque a veces ponen el "del" con minúscula. Así que decime que tengo que hacer, porque ya me cansé. Sin otro particular, saluda atentamente --Arc.94 21:50 19 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Gracias por firmar por mí la historia de Claudia, me había re olvidado :P Treb, ¡Mas Novedades! Hola Treb (recién me di cuenta que te podía decir así xD), mmm.... bueno, los userboxes... hare lo que pueda... En cuanto la descarga ilegal, todos sabemos que sale antes que a la venta pero casi nunca (casi) es verdadero, por eso espero a que salga a la venta (me siento más seguro así xD). Seguro te estás preguntando donde te estoy escribiendo… me sali de la fiesta a meterme al computador y nadie se dio cuenta. SunSun! SebaXL 23:41 19 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Quizás no vuelva el lunes, quizás mañana... PD2: ¿Haz pensado en reorganizar tu página de discución? Por ejemplo: Arriba de todo colocar una página que diga "<- Mensajes antes del XX/XX/XXXX" y "Mensajes despues del XX/XX/XXXX ->", tu ya sabes, donde x es la fecha que tu quieres.... PD3: Cuando firmas, aparece --~~~~ pero arriba sale "Recuerda firmar tus mensajes usando cuatro tildes (~~~~)." PD4: No te enojes si no firmo con --~~~~. No sé, 1, Jajaja, perdón por el 4 y el 5 xD, es que iba a poner algo y me olvidé. 2, No voy a comentar mucho hoy, me dijeron que tenía que dormir más ¬¬. Mañana no voy a estar, es el 15 de una amiga (re que igual es a la noche, pero tengo que dormir, si no me muero en plena fiesta). Así que probablemente el sábado a la noche esté editando a más no poder (aunque la semana que viene tengo los trimestrales, que son una semana entera solo de pruebas, me puedo dar esos lujos porque soy altamente inteligente y bajamente humilde. Fin de la cuestión) 3, Sí, también hay uno de Bartólo del Recoleto :| no me acuerdo quien lo hizo, pero no lo quise borrar para no romperle el corazón al que lo había hecho, creo que fue ese de la bienvenida :P (no me acuerdo ahora el nombre, tengo hambre y sueño). 4, Y para que saben tus primas japonés? :| Jajaja, el chiste no lo entendí (odio el animé, así como la palabra guay y las clases de ed física, por cierto hoy fue la última del año) 5, Me pronuncié todo tu trabalenguas (H), es que yo tengo una facilidad de idiomas impresionante... ves, y porqué a todos les dan miedo las palabras extranjeras? Porque son heterohipopomonstrosesquipedaliófobos. (jajaja, lo de hetero me lo inventé yo porque significa diferente, y lo puse al principio porque sino ni idea donde meterlo) 6, Física a los 13? :| Jajaja, nosotros tenemos en quinto nada más me parece (17-18 años). Y gracias por aclarármelo porque toda mi vida vengo escuchando eso y nunca supe qué era exactamente. Porque aparte la biología también es una ciencia, y aparte podrían hacer fórmulas químicas y probarlas en ranas (jajaja, re psicópatas eran, acá no se podría porque es ilegal usar a las ranas para experimentos). 7, Me fui a dormir como un tronco, 8, Mañana te contesto el resto. Escuchaste la canción? 9, Chachau (? 10, --Arc.94 03:54 20 nov 2009 (UTC) 11, PD; No me vas a ganar ni aunque lo intentes, SebaXL, yo tengo el monopolio absoluto de es ta discusión, muajajajaa (?) Descargando Comprando ¡Hola Trébol! Muajajajajaja, aquí me vez descargando comprando Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, estará listo en 6 horas. MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Si tienes problemas de descarga ilegal solo elimina la imagen :P SebaXL 16:15 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Descargando Sims3Trotamundos.png PD: Dile a Arc.94 que el lunes ya tendrá su merecido... PD2: No pude poner la imagen asi que te pongo el link xD Los Sims 3: Trotamundos No voy a seguir todo lo que dejé antes, eso mañana. Igual voy a ir al quince, pero decidí no dormir hasta mañana cuando llegue :F. Quería decir que, ya que me comentaste de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, te voy a mandar un virus (?) porque no podés decirle eso a alguien que no tiene Los Sims 3, es como hacer un chiste sobre la muerte adelante de alguien que le queda un mes de vida. (?) Bueno, era re exagerado el pibe xD. Igual estos días veo si me compro Los Sims 3 (esta vez originales), con la plata de mi cumpleaños :), aunque estoy entre eso y unas Converse negras. Capaz que puedo convencer a mi papá de las converse, comprarme con mi plata LS3, y pedirle a mi mamá LS3T, (aunque el divorcio sea difícil, tiene sus ventajas). Y el libro de Harry Potter, cuando encuentre los otros 100 pesos que no me acuerdo donde guarde. (Es increíble que todavía no me haya leído el 7). Así que me voy a probar el Sim Blender (?), y voy a hacer nacer al bebé de Nervioso y Pascualín :F, aunque después se vayan a separar (Pascualín está teniendo una aventura con la asistenta Ginebra Lam, no se van a llegar a casar porque a Pascualín lo voy a matar, y Ginebra se va a quedar sola con todos los hijos de el y Nervioso; ella no va a tener con Pascualín, es demasiado feo; después se va a terminar casando con Nilo Lim) Bueno, me fui. --Arc.94 16:27 20 nov 2009 (UTC) No es guerra para nada. 1, JAJAJA, no, no quiero dormir, quiero fiesta todo el día (?) ya el sábado tengo tooooodo el día para dormir (y el domingo para estudiar, aunque dudosamente lo haga). Y ya lo decidí. 2, Es cierto, debería haber puesto "no lo quise borrar y aparte no podía borrarlo" o en su defecto "no quise decirle a Trébol que lo borrara". Igual me parece bien eso de que no cualquiera pueda borrar. (Ni por un segundo pienses que soy cualquiera) 3, No tienen nada mejor que hacer :| deberían haber aprendido francés para mudarse a Marsella y casarse con un musculoso francés, pero en Japón lo único que van a poder conseguir es un chiflado de pelo verde que trabaje en una empresa de robots de juguete (?). 4, En México son crueles con las ranitas :( (?), acá es ilegal, aunque nunca supe de nadie que haya roto la regla, así que no te puedo decir cual es la condena por abrir una rana. 5, ¬¬ Escucha la canción porque si no Homero va a asesinar a Simona (?) Pobre mujer, llamarse Simona y que encima la asesinen. 6, Los troncos duermen. (?) :| Va, no se si era eso lo referido a tu "¿Cómo?". 7, JAJAJAJA, para que tengas una pista, Harry Potter es el protagonista :P, pero no tenés infancia si no te viste las pelis de Harry Potter :|, y el libro no es tan largo, yo en 4 o 5 horas me leí la mitad en la casa de mi prima, pero después no se lo quise pedir para llevármelo (nos habíamos quedado a dormir y me parecía demasiado). 8, Nervioso se va a conseguir otro novio, no sé (?) o va a criar solo a los hijos. Y sí, Pascualín Curioso, cuántos otros Pascualines conocemos? (Jajaja, seguro estás pensando "Pobre Ginebra!"). Y sí, voy a matar a Pascualín, eso les pasa a los infieles (mentira, son impunes, pero es un castigo simbólico). 9, Em, vi que SebaXL te dijo "dile a Arc.94 que el lunes tendrá su merecido", después le voy a hablar yo, pero te voy a aclarar unos puntos primero. *. No es una guerra, porque las guerras alternan triunfos y batallas, y yo voy a tener puros triunfos. *.Ya tengo más de la mitad de tu discusión, y con mensajes largos y contructivos (ejem, ejem). Alguien que yo me sé es mucho ruido y pocas nueces. (que no sé que tiene que ver con el título original, So much ado about nothing, pero bueno) *.Si tanto voy a tener mi merecido, porqué no me lo dice él? *. (Nada es en serio, yo soy pura paz, soy el Mahatma Gandhi renacido) 10, Me fui a arruinar la vida doble de Pascualín (6), 11, Goodbye, take care and don't forget: use condoms! (:P) 12, --Arc.94 17:15 20 nov 2009 (UTC) El primer usuario en descargar comprar Los Sims 3: Trotamundos ¡Hola Trébol!, como dice el título, ya he descargado comprado Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, todavia no lo he jugado porque termino de instalarse como a las 00:30 horas chilenas :P pero te traje pruebas de que lo instale... Muajajajaja Archivo:Trotamundos installer1.png Archivo:Trotamundos installer2.png Archivo:Trotamundos installer3.png Archivo:Trotamundos installer4.png Archivo:Trotamundos installer5.png SebaXL 03:27 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Imagenes de LS3:T ¡Hola Trébol! Claro que voy a subir imágenes de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos pero tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes porque hoy tengo que hacer un trabajo de lenguaje y no tengo tiempo para jugar, quizás en la noche me ponga a subir imágenes como loco xD. Y descuida, aunque no lo creas ya salió en Chile en una tienda llamada Zmart, no lo compre hay porque me queda lejos y salió muy caro (para mi xD), otra cosa, no son 30 o 20, ¡¡¡SON 57!!! De 99 Megabytes cada uno, se demoro mmmm… empecé como a las 11:30 de la mañana y termino la descarga como a las 12:00 de la noche y termino de instalarse a las 12:15. El JDownloader es fácil de usar, algún día te enseñare a usarlo xD. SebaXL 16:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Como haces para que cuando firmas salga (Buzón) y a mí me sale la fecha cuando se escribió… LS3 y LS3T Estuvo buenisima la fieta, aunque las papas estaban gomosas. No, era un chiste :P lo único que no le llevé el regalo :| el lunes se lo llevo. Igual Chechi no tiene problemas, (creo). Em, viste que te dije que tenía que elegir entre LS3 y unas Converse nuevas? Bueno, fueron las Converse. Porque yo tenía otras que eran marrones, pero ni daba ir al quince con Converse marrones, y desafortunadamente no me puedo calzar LS3. Por lo menos no para ambos pies (:P). Pero no creo que sea buena idea descargarlo (?) porque tengo 14 gigas disponibles nada mas :( y si lo bajo no me va a quedar lugar para instalar el juego, y tendría que sacar algo, y lo único que me queda es sacar los archivos de LS3, es decir que no lo voy a poder instalar. Igual no sé, ahora veo si hay algo eliminable y si me hago un espacio, lo bajo :). PD: SebaXL, yo tengo Mansiones y Jardines y vos no :P (jajajaja, era como un nene de 5 años). PD2: En el quince, nos toco la mesa 12 (eran 12, e.e), que estaba abajo del aire acondicionado, que chorreaba. PD3: Sabés de un buen acelerador de descargas? Porque sin eso voy a terminar la descarga cuando mis nietos cumplan 15 e.e PD4: Este sistema de postdatas es malísimo, la próxima vez vuelvo a mi formato de números. --Arc.94 20:09 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Converse 1, No puedo, yo tengo que tener estilo en todos lados (H) y si me voy con LS3 y LS3T en los pies me los voy a tener que atar con cordones cutres (no se exactamente que significa cutre pero lo pongo :P) 2, NO, NADA QUE VER (?), pero no voy a decir nada a ver si SebaXL o Elviralapida quieren hacer un intento :P (hablo de lo de María Curioso) 3, ¿Porqué habrías de irte a España a comprártelo? Si te lo compras en EEUU te queda más cerca, e igual el juego te da a seleccionar un idioma. Aparte probablemente los españoles odiositos te encerrarían en un despacho y te maltratarían, porque eso hacen con todos los latinos, los odian (PD: yo no me considero latino :P, hice un test de latinidad (?) y me dio negativo, pero según mi pasaporte (re que no tengo pasaporte, pero si lo sacara) si lo soy, y como encima soy de Argentina me torturarían y le mandarían mis orejas a mi vieja, vieja=mamá en porteño :P) 4, Estoy hablando con una amiga en msn y estoy escribiendo allá en estilo wiki y acá en estilo msn e.e, es que me confundo xD. 5, Todavía no programes mis nietos, mi hijo tiene apenas 29 días (?) 6, Publica un link que diga "Problemas de amor? Pregúntenle a Arc.94" :P (de eso estamos hablando con mi amiga, la del msn) 7, De lejos, suenan bien los dos... (?) no, lo que te decía es que no se si alcanzan 14 gigas para instalarlo y tener los links, igual creo que ya sé lo que voy a eliminar (el Medieval 2, que me lo bajé como 80 veces pero ocupa 11 gigas) 8, Em, no se. (yo nunca se). Jajaja me olvide que te iba a decir, le decían colgado. El hijo adoptado de Nervioso ya es adolescente, se llama Bartolo y parece indio (de la India). Qué coincidencia, Bartolo Del Recoleto y Bartolo Del Todo son indios :O (?) y los otros cuatro loquitos son niños, e increíblemente Nervioso se las arregló para enseñarles todas las habilidades a todos, ascender en el trabajo y pagar el alquiler (4.414, carito era el apartamento, pero si no no había espacio). Pero no consigue novio (?) se mudó una chica con él a compartir piso. Eso no era lo que te iba a decir, pero bueno, es para llenar espacio. 9, Me fui 10, --Arc.94 03:24 22 nov 2009 (UTC) 1, Y al final, escuchaste la bendita canción? Si no la escuchas voy a México y te robo la computadora y LS3 para que si te compras otra no los puedas jugar otra vez momentáneamente (?) Jajaja, no, ahora sí me acorde lo que te iba a decir. 2, Me siento tan inútil, pero tan inútil... porque todos ustedes saben hacer cosas, y yo no :(, bueno, yo sé cantar, y soy lindo y uso Converse (H) (?) pero ninguna de las tres sirve para wiki... aparte no tengo LS3, y no quiero sacar al Medieval, me daba grandes ideas para nombres de sims (?) y encima tardan horas en contestarme, y me da la impresión de qe conspiran contra mí e.e 3, Bueno, ya se me pasó (?) ahora voy a cantar How does it feel. 4, Organicemos un concurso para ver quien adivina lo de María Curioso :P (?) 5, Bueno, me quedé sin palabras 6, Me estoy yendo 7, --Arc.94 04:03 22 nov 2009 (UTC) LS3 :( 1, No me contestes, total no pasa nada ¬¬ 2, Traté de bajarme Los Sims 3 en Taringa. Habré pasado dos horas por reloj buscando links que funcionen e.e, y los únicos que conseguí fueron unos que eran 42 creo, o más :| creo que más, no sé... y el programa que vos me dijiste bajó sólo tres partes; la 1, la 8 y la 11. Así que imaginate mi humor... 3, Domingo aburrido. Odio los domingos, te hacen acordar que al dia siguiente hay que volver a la escuela. Pero por suerte ya ahora en diciembre termina (H) mientras alla en México recién empiezan :P, 4, No tengo ganas de nada que no sean los Sims 3, y eso incluye comentar. Así que me voy a bañar y después a buscar más links. 5, Saludos 6, --Arc.94 02:19 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Sabés georgiano? Hay uno que dice descargar en tres links... pero está en georgiano. Encima lo trato de traducir en el traductor google y me manda "Lo sentimos, todavía no podemos traducir del georgiano al español". Bueno entonces andate a la C****A DE TU MADRE. (jajaja re sacado estoy). Y lo peor es que no se baja por el DownThemAll. ¬¬. Voy a buscar otro y te cuento (?). (Se notaba que no tenía nada que hacer) Ahora estoy editando porque me olvidé de firmar, y sabés que? ESTE ES EL COMENTARIO 101! Felicitaciones (?) que tenía que ver, pero bueno. --Arc.94 02:39 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Me descargo los links georgianos (? Hola, hoy es la última vez... bueno, te cuento que me estoy descargando los links en georgiano, aunque solo con el navegador pq no lo puedo bajar ni con el JD ni con el dTa (?). Igual por cualquier cosa tengo un plan b, que es pedírselo a mi melli (no es mi melli de verdad, somos mellizos de alma), pero como dudo que me lo preste porque está algo enojada conmigo, me voy a tratar de hacer amigo de un chico con el cual me había peleado para que él me lo preste (jajaja, soy re hdp). Y para que te rías un poco (te vas a terminar ahogando de la risa) casi me caigo en el baño pero no en la ducha, casi me caigo del bidet, porque me subí tratando de mirarme el trasero en el espejo, que obviamente no llega tan abajo (no llega ni a mi ombligo, como todo espejo de baño normal), y resbalé pero gracias a Dios no me caí... y después cuando me estaba lavando la cara me entró jabón en la nariz y ahora me arde :( y estoy como un perro con tos ahora. Bueno, ahora se descargan mis sims, así que no me importa nada más... (antes de que me decidiera por los georgianos, estuve una hora buscando pocos links confiables y que funcionaran...) Así que es todo por hoy, Dag-Dag --Arc.94 04:27 23 nov 2009 (UTC) LS3 :) Al fin me lo estoy bajando, gracias Dios, gracias Georgia, gracias Azerbaiján (?) una duda, se escribe Azerbaiján o Azerbaiyán? :| Bueno, no importa, país vecino de Georgia que no es ni Armenia ni Rusia (?). Lo más gracioso es que son 8.40 y yo estoy acá tranqui en mi casa xD. Porque los trimestrales empiezan a las 9.05, así que... Igual ya me tendría que estar yendo, porque el colegio queda lejos y si llego tarde me ponen media falta o me ponen media falta y no me toman la prueba (lo que es igual a un 1). Así que... Cuando termine de instalarlo y si todo va bien, voy a estar una semana seguida sin pausas con LS3... Ah, sí, voy a tener que hacer una pausa de 8 horas para bajarme LS3T (ya renuncié a comprarme nada xD). Jajajaja. No sé bien a qué viene todo esto pero bueno. Me fui, tengo que llamar a mi vieja a ver qué hago que ya son 8.42 :| --Arc.94 11:43 23 nov 2009 (UTC)